


Work Break

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Series: Promptfills (for porn) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, he just wanted to be surprised by it, shockwave is fully consenting btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: Prompt fill from maccadam's filthy fills on tumblr!AKA I got stressed and decided to write pornThe prompt was: "Someone slips Shockwave an aphrodisiac that makes him desperate to bang the next person he sees. Any continuity and interface type is fine by me!"





	Work Break

The only reason Shockwave hadn’t noticed anything was wrong with his ration was because he didn’t have a sense of taste anymore and greatly preferred direct injections over drinking energon.  It took him a few minutes to even notice anything was off.

It started as a slow increase in core temperature, but Shockwave figured it was simply because Earth’s temperatures tended to fluctuate.  On his own, Shockwave had a relatively low sex drive, so it really wasn’t until his valve clenched down on nothing that he finally processed what was going on with his frame.

“ _Oh_.”  Shockwave said quietly, before turning to look when the door to his lab opened.  Megatron strode in, sharp denta glinting as he grinned down at Shockwave -  which was never a good sign.  Only rarely did the warlord actually smile, and the glint in his crimson optics… actually caused a ping to come from Shockwave’s paneling.  It was denied, but just barely.

“What ever is the matter, Shockwave?”  Megatron asked, raising one optic ridge.  “Have you been sampling your experiments?”

“My Lord, you know full well what is happening.”  Shockwave replied, voice slightly strained.  “After all, we did agree that you could add a heat inducer to my rations.”

Megatron barked a laugh at that and turned, moving over to Shockwave and pushing him against the wall - pinning the scientist.  A glossa flick across his antenna, and Shockwave’s composure began to break down - single hand clinging to Megatron’s armor while his hips bucked forward with little to no permission from Shockwave.  He groaned as Megatron began tracing one hand down his frame, following biolights and tracing seams before coming to a rest against Shockwave’s paneling.

“Open.”  Megatron growled, and Shockwave’s optic flickered as he obeyed, leaving his spike and valve bare against his master’s palm.  “You’re already a mess, Shockwave… I’m pleased you agreed to do this with me.”

Shockwave’s only response was to moan softly and try to grind his valve down on Megatron’s hand, venting hard and trying to prevent himself from giving a pathetic whine when what little contact his array had abruptly left as Megatron released him and turned away.  “You still need to _earn_ it, though.”

“M-Master, please-”  Shockwave panted, leaning against the wall to attempt and support himself.  Anticipation bubbled in his frame when Megatron paused and turned back to look at him.  “Master… I- I need you.”

“That… is more like it.”  Megatron purred, smile spreading further when Shockwave’s hand moved to his array, beginning to rub his spike to try and alleviate the ache that was starting to set in.  “Go to the console and bend over.”

Shockwave’s immediate obedience wasn’t surprising.  The soft sound of need he gave once in position was, and Megatron licked his lips when he saw how desperate the scientist really was.  Another sound of anticipation left Shockwave when he heard the telltale click of a panel retracting, and felt Megatron hovering over him.

“Are you ready?”  Megatron asked softly, spike nudging the jet black lips of Shockwave’s valve.  Weakly, the scientist nodded before keening when Megatron pushed his spike in deep.  Trapped under Megatron’s weight, Shockwave shivered until he felt one of Megatron’s hands wrap around his.  A soft kiss was placed against one of his antennae, and the pair waited until Shockwave stopped shivering for Megatron to begin thrusting into him.

The next few hours was somewhat of a blur of pleasure for Shockwave.  He knew Megatron fragged him hard against the console until the scientist overloaded hard, and he knew that Megatron had teased him with mouth and glossa until the scientist was overloading again, there had definitely been some thigh-fragging in there somewhere, but by the time Shockwave was riding Megatron’s spike like he would offline without it… it was hard to determine how many overloads the scientist had experienced.

In all that time, Megatron had only overloaded once, and most of his transfluid went onto Shockwave’s abdomen and chest.  His panting became ragged and barely audible over the pair’s cooling fans as his second approached, and Megatron seized Shockwave’s hips and forced him flush against his frame when he overloaded with a snarl, biting down on Shockwave’s shoulder hard enough to dent metal.

Which, coincidentally, caused Shockwave to overload so hard his optic shorted out.  He lay limp against Megatron for a few moments before stirring again, optic slowly coming back online.  Transfluid was leaking out of his valve as he slowly pulled off of Megatron’s spike before he leaned forward and rested his forhelm against Megatron’s - his version of a kiss.

“Thank you, my Lord.”  Shockwave said, vox ragged as his cooling fans stuttered out.  Megatron grunted in response and stood, closing his panels.  He supported Shockwave as he walked him to the emergency washracks connected to the lab.  “Am I correct in assuming this means it is your turn when we do this next?”

“Back to normal, eh?”  Megatron asked with a laugh, kissing Shockwave’s helm.  “Of course, but let’s be sure to schedule it.  I don’t like being surprised as much as you do.  Now let’s get cleaned up.  I’m sorry about the bite.”

“Knock Out can handle that.”  Shockwave replied, interlacing his digits with Megatron’s.  “May I have the rest of the work shift off?”

“Of course, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/
> 
> On tumblr here: https://robot-tit.tumblr.com/post/160493939498/someone-slips-shockwave-an-aphrodisiac-that-makes


End file.
